


A Stranger Like Me

by TheLemonKing



Series: The Part of Me That Hates You [2]
Category: Mozaik Role (Manga), Vocaloid
Genre: A very angry Gumi, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Drabble, F/F, Fights, Flashbacks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: "Just seeing the hatred in her eyes, the almost feral tone in her voice...it made her heart skip a beat."Or: Megu reflects on the incident at the Sakai Shrine and her attraction to Gumi.





	A Stranger Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got off my lazy butt to make this story! \\(^-^)/
> 
> This takes place shortly after the events of chapter 4 in the manga.

If she was going to be honest, she was disappointed when Hajime found her and Gumi back in the woods before their fight could truly get started. In fact, she was eager for the greenette to throw her first punch. The raven haired girl stared blankly at her ceiling, sighing softly as she turned around in her bed. She knew one day she’d have to kill Gumi and replace her, that was a doppelganger’s purpose...it’s existence.

But, it felt more fun keeping Gumi alive, taunting her at every turn, withholding the answers about Kubohara that she desperately needed and watching her get more and more furious. It was all a game to her, a game that she knew she was winning. The incident that had occurred during their little search party at the shrine had played in her head on a constant loop, making a smile creep along her face.

_“This has nothing to do with you! Why do I have to tell you...!?” Gumi hissed, the grip on the doppelganger’s collar grew tighter “To some stranger like you!?” Megu could barely contain herself at this point, her smug, little giggles turning into almost unhinged laughter “So it WAS an important and touchy subject for you?” She pulled her head forward, her forehead now touching the greenette’s and her breath danced along Gumi’s lower lip “Was it wonderful? The time you two spent together!?” Gumi’s eyes grew wider, a loud growl escaping her lips as she cocked her fist back, readying herself to throw a jab directly into her smug face... _

Megu felt her body grow hotter, just seeing so much hatred in her eyes, hearing the almost feral tone in her voice...it made her heart skip a beat. “Gumi-chan…” The doppelganger muttered softly under her breath as she held one of the pillows closer to her, imagining the pillow was actually Gumi's embrace. She wanted her..needed her.

Even if she knew they’d never see eye to eye, even if Gumi loathed her with every inch of her being, part of her wanted what they had to be more than just some game of cat and mouse. She wished she didn’t have to kill her, to feel a more gentle version of her touch, to co-exist with her.

But she knew that it was all just a fantasy.


End file.
